


A Wrong Turn

by WritLarge



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritLarge/pseuds/WritLarge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch makes a wrong turn and ends up facing down a very unusual governess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wrong Turn

**Author's Note:**

> Mini Fill based on this prompt: http://rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org/2389.html?thread=5299029
> 
> "Come on, I can't be the only person who saw this movie and connected it with Hogfather, can I? I want a story that does something with this. Either a straight crossover, or perhaps the RotG characters watching the Hogfather movie, whatever you like better. (Also if it's a straight crossover you'd better have Susan and Pitch face off at some point)"

“A fire iron? Really? It’s more threatening than the blanket, I suppose.” Pitch drew himself up to his full height, a small smile cutting across his face as Susan leveled The Poker at his chest. A well-loved flannel blanket lay crumpled at his feet. 

“Really.” She thrust the rod directly into his robes. The point hit the plaster wall behind him with a thud.

“Hmm.” For a moment, neither of them moved. Then Pitch twanged the metal with a finger, the presence of the fire iron barely registering within his shadowy form. “Well, it’s Real enough, I’ll grant you that.”

Susan paused. The Poker had never failed her. Whoever or whatever this was, he wasn’t your usual under-the-bed sort. She pulled The Poker back and walked across the room, carefully setting it in place by the fire before staring down the unwanted guest. Susan might have described him as dark and imposing, but her previous experience with Dark and Imposing far outstripped this creature. He was also clearly attempting to Loom. She crossed her arms and resisted the urge to sigh.

“What are you?”

“I’m the Boogeyman.” He replied with a sneer.

“I’ve met bogeymen.”

“THE Bogeyman.”

“Him too.” 

Pitch blinked, perplexed by the girl’s response and her complete lack of fear. Her flat expression was unnerving. She was far too solid to be a spirit, but there was something about her…

“Have you now?”

“YES.” The word rang through him like a Funeral toll.

“Ah.” His eyes went wide and he leaned back into the shadowy corner. “It’s… possible that I’ve made a wrong turn, so to speak.”

“YOU DON’T SAY.” Susan Loomed over the parlour, despite being more than a foot shorter than Pitch. 

“Indeed. Good evening.” Pitch gave a short bow, all the while keeping his eyes on Susan, before gracefully melting back into the shadows. 

Susan checked the dark corners of the room thoroughly before going back to bed. The Bogeyman? Having been there when he’d passed, she thought it unlikely. Even so, maybe it was time to visit Banjo and see how he was getting on.


End file.
